Nerf Wiki:Manual of Style
Here are some basic standards and guidelines that should be followed when creating or adding onto a article. Article titles Article titles must be in singular form, not plural form. For example, if a user was creating a page for Micro Darts, it must be named "Micro Dart" and not "Micro Darts". An exception to this rule is when making an article that is to be a list. An example of this would be "List of fictional Nerf Arena Blast blasters". Article content In the first sentence of the article, the name of the subject of the article must be bolded. Acceptable articles should have at least one picture on the page. This helps to describe and explain objects and their functions. Please do not use images from Orange's Nerf Page; the original photographer has requested his images cannot be used without his consent. In addition, images from Nerf websites and forums must be used with permission with the original photographer's consent. Any images breaking these rules will be deleted. Acceptable articles must have good grammar and spelling. They must be written in third person. This means that the word "you" should not be used. Some replacements for the word "you" are "user", "person", or "one". This wiki, while having articles pertaining to Nerf outside of the United States, follows US spelling in its articles to help maintain consistency. Forums, talk pages, and user pages do not have to follow this rule. Most importantly, acceptable articles must be objective articles, with no opinions or bias affecting the article's contents. Articles are based on facts and how a product performs (with further performance information on a Performance sub-article). Please do not edit in info that says anything along the lines of "this blaster works fine because mine has none of the mentioned problems". Capitalization Article titles and section headers should follow basic English grammar. Unless the title of the article is a name (of a person, blaster, or product), only the first word should be capitalized. Leaked information Rumors should be kept to a minimum. Adding an abundance of information or extra templates will not make the article legitimate. When giving reference to information, it is highly recommended to give a source from Nerf's YouTube channel or website. Third party Nerf blogs such as Urban Taggers, Nerf Mods & Reviews, and Foam From Above should only be linked to for cancelled information, blaster sets and value packs not announced officially by Nerf, new Nerf launch party information, and indirect official Nerf information (ie: the e-mail they received from a Nerf representative stating that the Alpha Trooper CS-18 was not being discontinued). Other standards Comparison to real guns in pages for blasters is unnecessary and unwanted, and is grounds for undoing an edit. The only exception to it is basic comparison to explain how a blaster performs. Trivia about Nerf products appearing in other media that includes nothing of note aside from its appearance will be removed as well. Category:Nerf Wiki Category:Help